remingtonsteelersfandomcom-20200214-history
Magnetic Video
Magnetic Video was a home video/audio duplication service established by Andre Blay in 1968 and based in Farmington Hills, Michigan. In 1977 it became the first corporation to release theatrical motion pictures onto Betamax and VHS videocassette for consumer use. (Cartridge Television, Inc. preceded it in 1972 when it introduced the Avco Cartrivision home VCR with a line of major motion pictures available for rent on the Cartrivision videocassette format. Cartrivision went off the market thirteen months after its debut.) Magnetic Video is notable for its contribution to the birth of the modern-day home video empire and the birth of video rental systems. In the fall of 1977, Blay came up with the idea to release pre-recorded motion pictures on videocassette. That year, he convinced Twentieth Century Fox, which was then in financial difficulty, to license fifty of their films for home video release in VHS and Betamax formats. Blay also established the Video Club of America in order to sell the titles directly to consumers by mail. That same year, George Atkinson bought one Betamax and one VHS copy of each of the first 50 movie titles from Magnetic Video that were then being sold to the public and established the Video Station rental company from a storefront in Los Angeles. He charged $50 for an "annual membership" and $100 for a "lifetime membership," which provided the opportunity to rent the videos for $10 a day. This and similar video stores were a success, and Magnetic Video took off, later adding titles from United Artists (including pre-1950 Warner Bros. classics which were owned by UA at that time), ABC Pictures, ITC (Magnetic's first release from ITC was The Muppet Movie), Avco-Embassy Pictures and Viacom in addition to the original titles from Fox. A surprise hit for Magnetic Video came in 1978, when it released Bwana Devil on Betamax and VHS in 3-D. The title remained in print, with minor changes over the years to the content in 1980 and 1992, for 22 years. The film has yet to see a DVD release. Another rarity is their release of the Censored Eleven (rendered on the release as "The Censored E11even"). United Artists, who owned the rights at the time, allowed Magnetic Video to release all eleven cartoons on the condition that they include a disclaimer at the start of the program. The final product contains this disclaimer: "THE FOLLOWING VIDEO PROGRAM CONTAINS STEREOTYPES WHICH MAY BE OFFENSIVE TO BLACK PEOPLE. VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED." Magnetic would also release compilations featuring Porky Pig, Daffy Duck, and Bugs Bunny. The Magnetic Video project was such a success that it soon came over to the United Kingdom as "Magnetic Video UK" in 1978. Not long after, Australia also obtained Magnetic Video's VHSs; there, it was called "Magnetic Video Australia". In 1979, Fox purchased Magnetic Video from Blay. In 1982, shortly after Blay's departure from the company, Fox reorganized Magnetic Video into 20th Century Fox Video. Around the same time, Magnetic Video began to issue films in laserdisc format. Later that year, Fox merged its video operations with CBS Video Enterprises, resulting in the creation of CBS/Fox Video in mid 1982. Rights to their library *20th Century Fox films - 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment *United Artists films - MGM Home Entertainment/20th Century Fox Home Entertainment *Warner Bros. - Turner Entertainment/Warner Home Video *American Broadcasting Company films - Buena Vista Home Entertainment *ITC Entertainment films - Lions Gate Home Entertainment and Universal Studios Home Entertainment (under license from ITV Global Entertainment) *Associated Film Distribution films - The Weinstein Company *Avco Embassy films - MGM Home Entertainment/20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (under license from StudioCanal) *Viacom films - CBS Home Entertainment/Paramount Home Entertainment *Children's Television Workshop - Warner Home Video *Family Communications - Anchor Bay Entertainment *The Muppet Movie - Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment